Forgot Me? Forget Me Not!
by Vinci-Cova
Summary: When Harry was in his Auror training, he assigned a mission with the British Government. However, Harry finally got hurt badly and he decided to…
1. Prologue

**_Forgot Me? Forget Me Not!_**

**_Author's Note_**

**Hi everyone! This is a Harry Potter and BBC Sherlock cross cover, and my **_**first**_** fanfic posted on FFN, wish you guys would like it and please leave me a comment.**

**Main pairing: Harry/Mycroft**

**Ownership: Of course I don't own any of them ~~ I just play with them. They owned by J.K. Rowling / Warner Bros. (Harry Potter) and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle / BBC One / Mark Gatiss / Steven Moffat (Sherlock).**

* * *

_**Special thanks to Didile; you are volunteer to become my beta. Thanks for your advice and effort.**_

* * *

_**~ This is a revised version ~**_

/ Prologue /

The Wizarding World, a world that everything can happen.

If you want to forget some things or someone, it's very easy: by using a memory charm or taking a potion. However, the hardest part is knowing if you have the courage to do it.

-o-o-o-

After the Horcruxe's hunting and finally defeated Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter became a hero again, and also a free man.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Hogwarts and continued their seventh year. With Hermione's help, the Golden Trio caught up with their homework within a month and prepared for the N.E.W.T.s.

Without difficulties, Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their exams and graduated from Hogwarts.

After Harry celebrated his eighteenth birthday, he started his Auror training. However, he met someone, and he got hurt badly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Didile; my beta. Thanks for your advice and effort.**

* * *

_**~ This is a revised version ~**_

**/ Chapter 1 /**

"I know that there are not many half-blooded Auror, but are you sure that I can handle such an important mission?" Harry eyed on the file that Shacklebolt handed to him.

"I'm sure about this," Shacklebolt stood and walked towards to Harry, "Harry, you know the Muggle World better than any others."

His tone made Harry remind of Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusted Harry wholeheartedly, and assigned Harry with different tasks. Always by his side and giving him guidance.

The mission needed Harry to have a special training in MI6 and cooperating with a government official as well. "Looks like that training will make me become James Bond…" Harry laughed.

"James Bond?" Shacklebolt had no idea what Harry was talking about, "Is he important in the Muggle government?"

"Hmm… not really. He is just a fictional character. It seems I don't have a choice," Although Harry hated dealing with politicians, the MI6 training would be a very interesting and special experience.

"It will be your last mission as a trainee, after that, you will become an official Ministry of Magic's staff." Shacklebolt said.

"Well, I will report to MI6 tomorrow." Harry grabbed the file and left Shacklebolt's office.

-o-o-o-

_[6 months later]_

Harry apparated at Grimmauld Place, and collapsed on the carpet. The green eyes had lost the luster, and tears were running over his face.

Kreacher, the house elf, shown up with a glass of water and handed to Harry, "Master Harry, are you all right?"

Harry ignored Kreacher and used all his strength to walk upstairs to his room, he just wanted to hide himself, he never known things can become like this. He had been through so much in his short life. He thought that he could handle and overcome those hard times.

_I just want a simple and peaceful life, to love and be loved. Is my request was too much?_ Harry felt his heart was torn into million pieces, and made him hard to breathe.

In the past six months, which supposed to be the happiest time in Harry's short life; and now, those memories were haunting and tearing him.

-o-o-o-

Harry had been staying in his room for three days. Kreacher sent Harry meals but he never touched them. Harry was curled under the blanket and crying a lot. No matter how hard he tried, the hurt was still there.

Harry didn't eat, hardly slept, barely talked, which made Kreacher felt that something was wrong.

When Kreacher apparated at the Burrow, the Weasleys' were shocked.

"Is there anything wrong, Kreacher?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, can you come with me?" Kreacher tried to grab Hermione's hand.

"Harry! Isn't it?" Kreacher nodded, "I'm going with you now."

Hermione and Kreacher disapparated together.

-o-o-o-

When they arrived to Grimmauld Place, they both headed to Harry's bedroom.

"Miss Granger, Master Harry had back home three days ago; however, he is hiding inside and refuse to eat, he didn't stop crying and Kreacher don't know what to do…" Kreacher explained to Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, something must have happened to him. Kreacher, I will try to talk to him and please prepare some chicken soup and bread." Hermione turned and knocked the door, "Harry, it's me, Hermione, can I come in?"

There was no response from inside, Hermione put her hand on the door handle, and the door was unlocked. She opened the door and went inside.

It was dark; all the curtains were closed so Hermione waved her wand and opened one of the curtains to let in some light. She walked to the bedside, pulled the blanket and touched Harry's shoulder.

She was shocked when she saw Harry, "Oh dear!"

Harry was asleep, but his face was pale white as a bed sheet, the eyes were swollen and there were tears on the face.

"Oh, Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione said softly. "Harry! Please wake up."

Harry started to move a bit and turned, he blinked and tried to focus. He was shocked that Hermione was in his bedroom.

"Hermione, why are you here?"

"Kreacher came and told me that you were hiding in the bedroom for three days, he's worried about you." Hermione sat down and looked at Harry's eyes, which were red and swollen, "What happened?"

The hurt attacked Harry again, he started to cry, and he couldn't help it. Harry leaned to Hermione, "Hermione, I… I don't know what to do… how… how to stop the pain… it… it hurts…"

Harry burst into tears; Hermione had never seen Harry crying so badly. He looked so vulnerable and helpless; she hugged him tightly and said, "I am here for you, please tell me what happened."

"I just want to forget everything, everything that happened in last six months… forget everything about HIM!" Harry cried out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Didile; my beta. Thanks for your advice and effort.**

* * *

_**~ This is a revised version ~**_

**/ Chapter 2 /**

"Him?" Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, funny isn't it?" Harry mumbled, "I never thought I was gay, you know, I crushed at Cho and Ginny before. However, after I met him…"

When Harry thought about _him_, he started to cry again. Hermione held Harry tight and said, "Let's not talk about him. You better eat something first, Kreacher said you hadn't eaten for at least three days."

Harry tried to get up and managed himself to the bathroom, but he was too weak to walk. Hermione gave him a hand, "See! You need to take good care of yourself."

In the bathroom, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "Only three days and I'm already a mess… How can I survive without him?"

It took some time for Harry to calm down, when he walked back to the bedroom, there was a tray with chicken soup and bread.

"I asked Kreacher to prepare it for you. Let's eat and you can tell me what happened …" Hermione handed him a bowl of soup, " … if you want to."

With Hermione's company, Harry was feeling much better, or at least not that lonely anymore. He ate quietly; Hermione didn't say a word, just stayed there with her best friend. She knew someone broke Harry's heart but she never expected that was a man.

"Hermione," Harry finished the soup, "Thank you."

"No worries, we are best friend though. So, would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry was thinking where to start, he sighed, "Hermione, you know I am in Auror training."

Hermione nodded, "You started it right after you turned eighteen."

"A normal Auror training takes about eighteen months. The first twelve months, I have received training at the Ministry. In the last six months, I went to MI6 and received a special training."

"MI6?" Hermione blinked her eyes, "Are you kidding?"

Harry shook his head, "It's not just as simple as a training, at the same time, I have worked with a few government officials. The Ministry of Magic would like to set up a department or a division with the Ministry of Defence, which is aimed to investigate some mysterious case or cold case. You know, some cases may involved the Wizarding World."

"So the Minister assigned you…"

"To do the research," Harry passed a file to Hermione, "During the training, I should have used a fake identity, but, I modified some of my information."

"That means you are using your real name," Hermione eyed on Harry, "it's very dangerous."

"Well, it might be, I think." Harry said casually. "Hermione, I'm not stupid, my record at MI6 is not the whole truth, and I didn't mention I was graduated from Hogwarts."

"Harry, according to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, we are not supposed to expose ourselves to Muggles."

"Hermione, that was signed over 300 years ago. Do you think we need to modernize the Wizarding World? That's why the Minister wanted to establish a new department, to work with the Muggle government. We are not fully exposed to the Muggles but they need to know more about us."

On the day Harry received the mission; he already knew that Shacklebolt accepted his proposal. The Wizarding World couldn't always hide in the shadows, because of their population growth, most of which were half-bloods. For their long-term security, cooperation with the Muggle government was necessary.

"So, for the last six months you stayed in the Muggle London?"

"Yes. Having training in MI6 and working with some MoD officials."

"How did you know him?" Hermione asked.

That made Harry fell into silence for a while, he bit his lower lip, and took a deep breath, "I met him at a luncheon, the first week I joined the MI6."

"Is he one of the MoD officials?"

"Maybe, I am not quite sure, but he is not working at MI6, not even on my work with the project. After that luncheon, we started to meet frequently. At first, I was glad that I have a friend, someone to have company."

"I guess he must be a good looking guy, and with a clever mind." Hermione knew much about Harry, he could not accept someone else's stupidity.

"He is gorgeous, aristocratic, intelligent and mature. From lunch to dinner, we meet almost every day, I found out that I was attracted to him. About a month later, one evening after dinner, he asked me whether to go for a drink with him. His hand was on my face, I could feel my heart beating, my face was hot and blushing, I couldn't refuse him…"

"You fell in love with him, Harry. It's not really hard to understand, he was flirting with you for a whole month. If someone does this to me, I could fall in love with him too." Hermione started to predict what happened next, "So, his place or yours?"

"His."

"Oh no… err, Harry don't tell me you slept with him." Hermione's face was blushing.

Harry nodded, and Hermione gasped.

"You don't understand, there… the wine, the music, the lighting… everything! At that moment, his eyes, his touch and kiss… I was lost! Oh Merlin, I never kissed a man before! I always thought that I was straight !" Harry sounded like he was defeated.

"Well, being gay is not a crime, Harry." Hermione patted his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Didile; my beta. Thanks for your advice and effort.**

* * *

_**~ This is a revised version ~**_

**/ Chapter 3 /**

No one will blame you being gay, especially in the wizarding world.

Now, those happy memories only brought him pain and tears.

"Then, what's next?" Hermione asked. She sensed that something went wrong. If that man spent a whole month with Harry, he must have been very sincere, otherwise, why did he need to do so much?

"The night was great..." Harry tried to stop his tears, "but the next morning, things have changed."

"What? How come?"

"When I woke up, he has already gone." Harry said sadly.

"That... That is so rude! He left you while you are asleep, and the next morning you found yourself alone in the bed!" Hermione's eyes widened. "That's the first night!"

"Well, he left me a text to apologize, said that he had an urgent meeting and had to go." Harry tried to defense.

"And you believed him? " Harry nodded. Hermione just can't believe it. "How can you believe a guy like that? If for me, I will take it as a one night thing and forget everything for my own good."

"You mean just take it as a mistake?"

"Why not? That's the sign! Obviously, he would never be serious!" Hermione barked.

"However, he turned up in the afternoon and we had lunch together."

"You are happy about it." She felt defeated.

"Hermione, I was in love with him. And he was full of sincerity... He is so charming."

"How's the relationship? You were with him for six months, were you happy?" Hermione just wanted Harry to be happy, he deserved someone who really cared about him.

"With him, I was happy. I feel loved and warm, safe and protected. No one has given me such feelings before, and he saw me just as me, just Harry, not a hero, not the Chosen One, he not even knew that I'm a wizard. I'm just a normal guy, loved by him."

"I know you are tired of being the Boy Who Lived, in our world you are a hero, no one will treat you as normal." Harry was under the spotlight since he was one, and those years at Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter never left him alone.

"Harry, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"Just ask." Harry said.

"You just said after that night, everything was not the same, why?"

"Hmm, after that night you could say we were together. At first we still stayed close... But we may not meet each other as often as before; he was busy. And, in the morning, I always found myself alone in the bed…" How pathetic, and I still trusted him.

"Oh, Harry! That man is a playboy." Hermione was holding Harry's hand, "He was just playing with you!"

"I know, _I know_. It took me six months to figure it out!" Harry started crying. "Last week, I was planning to tell him the truth, to tell him that I am a wizard, to tell him I would rather leave the Wizarding World and choose to stay with him... Because I love him..."

"Again, he is not around." Hermione never felt surprised.

Harry nodded, "He left me a text saying that he needed to leave the country for a meeting and would be back on the weekend… however, I saw him…"

"Liar! I will hex him when I saw him." Hermione nearly scream, she was angry at that man. "Harry, what did you see?"

"I saw him… with somebody else… a man. I thought _he_ was with his colleague, but I was wrong… they were sitting close to each other, holding hands, talking and smiling... Clearly they were together. I was frozen over there, just staring at him. Finally, the other man noticed about me… he turned and eyed on me, he was shocked. I walked towards him. He said 'Hi' to me just like a friend, and he introduced me to his date, said I was his colleague."

_His_ cold and rude... The memories were hurting Harry badly.

"Colleague! I was supposed is his _boyfriend_! We were together for five months, and he is with someone else at the same time! How… dare he treat me like that! If he wants to dump me then just tell me… why do this to me? I accepted I am gay, and I thought he was my true love! And it was not! I'm so silly! I fell in love with a bastard! At that moment, I wanted to take out my wand and curse him." Harry shook his head, eyes full of tears and despair, "But I didn't, my dignity wouldn't let me, I just looked at him without a word… and then turned and walked away."

"Your heart was broken, you never expect that someone you love was betraying you." Hermione hugged Harry tightly, tried to comfort him, "And then you apparated home."

Harry nodded, Hermione understand that feeling, "Cry it out, Harry, it will make you feel better."

"It still hurts! The pain is still there, those happy memories now turn into hurt, I'm crying for three days and try to forget everything, forget everything about him. But I can't, they are still in my mind… _he_ is still in my mind. I can't carry on like that… I need to move on! Hermione, help me!"

Harry's voice full of despair, tears full of his eyes, his body was trembling. Hermione pulled Harry's head onto her shoulder, a hand rubbed his back, she said, "What I can do for you, Harry?"

"Erase_ him_ from my memory." Harry said with his broken voice. "I can't cast a memory charm on myself… but you can."

"You want me to cast the spell? To remove those memories about him?" Hermione knew Harry wanted to forget everything, but deleted it?

"Yes. I may manage to hide those memories for a while, however, what if I meet him again? If I'm not doing this, I will get hurt again. But if I do it, which is the best for me, then I can have my life back." Harry was begging, "Hermione, you are the only person that knows about him and I trusted you with my life. Please…"

"After that, he will become a complete stranger… you will not remember him. Are you sure you really want to do this? It can't be reversed."

"I bet no one will torture me to recover those memories. You know, I can't go to St. Mungo's or ask an Oblivator from the Ministry for help. Hermione, please help me. That is all I needed."

Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes, she only saw the tears and hurts, which were not Harry's eyes. They used to be bright and shiny, mischievous but charming.

She knew that if Harry kept on like that, he will not be the same Harry anymore. Therefore, Hermione took out her wand, "All right, Harry, do you have any sleeping potion?"

"Dreamless or not?" Harry smiled.

"A normal one will be fine." Then Harry asked Kreacher to bring him some sleeping potion.

"Harry, for what we are going to do is irreversible, will you regret it?"

"No." Harry said firmly.

Hermione understood and asked the last question, "What is his name?"

"Mycroft Holmes."


	5. Chapter 4

**__****As an ESL learner, I know my English is poor. Thank you for your comments and support. I know my limits... I seriously am thinking to suspend the story. Without my friends support, I don't think I will carry on writing this story.**

**Special thanks to Didile; my beta. Thanks for your advice and effort.**

**Sorry for a short chapter, hope the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**/ Chapter 4 /**

It was nearly midnight; Mycroft was staying here over four hours. He was confused.

After their accidental meeting, Mycroft lost contact with _him_ for three days. It was fairly unusual. _He_ used to call or text him at least once a day. However, after the last time they met, _he_ stopped calling or texting him. Until today, when Mycroft tried to call _him_ again, that was a voice message said that the number was out of service.

And now, Mycroft was in _his_ flat. He noticed that everything, yes, everything, were in their exact position, and looked like they never been touched ever since. Except the phone, it moved because it was vibrating when there was an incoming call or text.

He checked the phone, and the last call had made was three days ago. And there were a number of texts, including some of his texts, but _he_ didn't read any of them.

He was viewing those pictures, _their_ pictures. All this reminded him that _his_ smiles, _his_ bright green eyes, were the reasons he flirted with _him_. He walked into the bedroom, where those nights they shared. _He was so innocent and adorable_. However, now, he was no longer here.

Mycroft sighed. He couldn't forget _his_ bright green eyes. The last time they met, those eyes were full of anger and disappointed. He saw _him_ turn and leave without a word. He felt a spasm of panic sweeping over him.

For now, Mycroft was sitting in the armchair, with _his_ phone in his hand; he was waiting for _him_. They needed to talk. For the first time in his life, Mycroft wanted to explain himself.

As the British Government, he was in no need to explain himself to anyone.

The flat was cold and full of silence.

It used to be warm and cozy. And now, without _him_, it was just an empty house.

Mycroft woke up while his phone was ringing, for a moment; he thought it was _his_ call. Unfortunately, it was his assistant.

"Sir, the meeting with the Prime Minister will be in half an hour."

"All right, I will be there in fifteen minutes." Mycroft rubbed his eyes, and took a last look of the flat. He ordered, "Get me Harry Potter's file."

"Yes, sir."

-o-o-o-

When Mycroft had back to his office, Harry's file was already there. He took a look. He never known that Harry was an orphan; his guardians were Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, his aunt and uncle.

Even though Harry was an adult, and he might no longer live with his aunt and uncle, Mycroft would never give up, and he had to find Harry. Therefore, he told his driver to take him to Privet Drive.

Unfortunately, it was another disappointment. The Dursleys moved out years ago, and no one knew where they are.

Even if he used all his power; there was still no trace of Harry. It was like he disappeared from the surface of the Earth.

Mycroft was back to Harry's flat again. He wished he could see Harry again as usual and get the door for him. However, _he_ was not, it was the same empty house.

It made Mycroft felt despair. He finally realized how important Harry was. He loved him.

However, everything was too late.

Harry Potter has disappeared. He was gone with a broken heart.

"Harry, where are you?" Mycroft asked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Didile, my beta. How lucky I am, have you as my editor. **

_**Thanks for comments!**_

* * *

**/ Chapter 5 /**

The hurt and pain was gone. Life went on.

Days became a week; weeks became a month. Without any knowledge of Mycroft Holmes, Harry's life had back on track.

After the mission, Harry finished his Auror training and continued with an apprenticeship programme in Defence Against the Dark Arts. As a DADA Master, Harry has not only become the youngest Auror in a century, but also the youngest professor at Hogwarts.

Harry enjoyed his career very much. For him, teaching at Hogwarts let him have remained contact with Hogwarts. Everything went on perfectly. Beside, Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, had moved into Grimmauld Place. Even Harry was still single, but there was no doubt that he was father material, his relationship with his godson, had made Harry's life full of joy and happiness, and the most important thing was that he had a family. Harry was satisfied and happy.

The Wizarding World was changing too.

After years' effort and negotiation, with the approval from the Wizengamat, a Joint Declaration between the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle government was drafted and about to sign.

According to the Declaration, there would be two new divisions in the Ministry of Magic: the Muggle Public Relations Bureau and the Special Defence Unit.

The Muggle Public Relations Bureau, formerly known as the Muggle Liaison Office. Unlike before, the new department would be working in a two-sided manner. The new department which would handled all the external affairs between the Wizarding World and the Muggle World; and by its nature be similar to the Foreign and Commonwealth Office in the Muggle Government. Besides, they would maintain and manage the half-bloods and Muggle borns witches' and wizards' records.

The Special Defence Unit, a special operation team directly under the Auror Office, was devoted to cooperate with MI6 or Scotland Yard on cases involving the Wizarding World, but would be also included in information exchanges, investigations, and all memory modifications.

It was a big step of the modernization to the Wizarding World.

-o-o-o-

Harry spent most of his working time in the Ministry. Recently he was busy with the draft of the Declaration. The draft required long amending and consequently, proof reading. So when he was finally home at the end of the day, his godson Teddy had already gone to sleep.

But apparently, not tonight...

Tonight, the light of Teddy's room was still on. Harry was curious, and maybe a little suspicious as a four years old little boy shouldn't be up that late.

"Teddy, why you still awake?" Harry asked when he entered the bedroom.

"Harry, I haven't seen you for days, I miss you. Granny said you will be home early today, so I stay up…" Teddy yawned.

Harry felt regrets. He didn't have much time with his godson, he loved Teddy so much. Harry let Teddy sat on his lap, "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm busy with my work. Well, coming Saturday is your birthday, how about I bring you to Muggle London? I remembered that you never been to Muggle London before."

"Really? I 'm going to visit Muggle London?" Teddy was excited, his hair changing into jet black, a big smile on his cute face.

Teddy's happy face was the biggest prize for Harry; it made Harry feel happiness. He pinched his godson's cheek, "Yes, we will go to visit the zoo, London Eye, and we will go eat pizza. We will spend in Muggle London, only you and me, maybe Auntie Hermione as well. Isn't it great?"

Teddy nodded rapidly, but a moment later, he gave Harry a puppy dog look, "How can you be so sure, Harry?"

"I'm sure." Harry gave him a kiss, "This is a promise."

"Yeah! It's great Harry!" Teddy kissed Harry's cheek, his eyes were shining.

"It's late now; you better go to bed." Harry carried his godson to the bed. He gently tugged the duvet around his godson. He kissed Teddy good night and was about to leave, when he found a little hand pulling his robe.

"Teddy?"

"Harry, can you tell me more about my mum and dad, please?"

"Alright then," Harry always felt sorry that Remus and Tonks died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy was only a few weeks old. Harry sat down at the bedside and Teddy leaned on his godfather's lap again. Harry started to tell Teddy his little adventure with Remus in his third year.

When Teddy finally fell asleep, Harry cast a warming charm, dispelled the lights and left the room.

-o-o-o-

The next day, Harry met Hermione at the Ministry's atrium.

The green-eyed wizard approached to his best friend, "Hello, Hermione, just back from Hogwarts?"

Like Harry, Hermione was a part-time professor at Hogwarts as well. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Harry. I had a lecture on Muggle Studies to fourth years today. Harry, has the Joint Declaration finalized yet?"

"You know what? It's hell! The meeting never ends. I don't want to badmouth any witch or wizard, but some of them are too stubborn. They blamed me for the idea of cooperating with Muggles. I don't know why they are being so protective?!" Harry frustrated, "The Wizengamat had already passed the Act and the Declaration will do no harm to _us_!"

"Well, you need to understand that some of their ancestors suffered from the Witch Hunt, but your idea is correct, and this lead us to the new era. The Wizarding World can't stay in the shadows forever, we need to prepare ourselves, and get ready to face the World." They both walked into the elevator.

"I'm hoping it will be over soon, there are only three articles that need to be amended. Everything is needed to be done by Christmas. The Joint Declaration will be signed by both parties on the New Year Eve." Harry was exhausted; he rubbed his forehead, sighed. "Ah, any news from Ron?"

Speaking of Ron made Hermione sigh, "He is now in Glasgow for Quidditch training, and will be back before Christmas."

Instead of becoming an Auror, Ron chose his career path on Quidditch, as a professional Quidditch player. He signed with the Chudley Cannons as keeper, and with his talented skills, the team was one of the top ten in the National League Championship. However, for all the training time was spent on the Chudley Cannons' facilities.

"So, there are few weeks to go," Harry said, he knew his buddy so much, and bet he hadn't wrote to Hermione at all. And apparently, the thought was not far fetched: Harry could tell it over Hermione's face, "Hermione, you know him, sometimes he is quite… forgetful. He's fine, I'm sure."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Well, that's my boyfriend. I'm used to it."

"So, will you be free on next Saturday, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what have you planned?"

"As you know, it's Teddy's birthday, so I'm going to bring him to Muggle London, would you like to join?"

"Muggle London?" Hermione glanced at Harry. Why Muggle London? It had been years that Harry has not mentioned Muggle London, especially after _that_.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry didn't understand, "I just think that it will be a good idea… Teddy hasn't been to Muggle London before, and it's his birthday. And I am being too busy recently, I would like to have some fun too."

If Harry felt comfortable about it, why did she need to bother so much? Hermione said, "Nothing. That's great, I'll be glad to join. Should we meet at Grimmauld Place?"

"Good! Saturday, at ten?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to Hermione.

-o-o-o-

Saturday was Teddy's birthday. Teddy was so excited and energetic. When Hermione apparated at the Grimmauld Place, she saw Harry was running after a rainbow haired boy. Little boy who crashed into Hermione, "Auntie Hermione, we are going to the zoo! I can see tigers and lions and monkeys and elephants and snakes!"

Teddy pulled her away and started to run around the living room. Harry finally wrapped him within his two arms. "Calm down. Yes, we are going to the zoo, but you need to put the jacket on. Also, fix your hair, Teddy."

The boy giggled and his hair changed into jet-black, he blinked and his eyes changed into emerald green. Harry smiled at his godson pinched his nose.

"Wow, you two looked like a real father and son right now." Hermione amazed once again by Teddy's power.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Teddy's little arms were around Harry's neck and gave him a big kiss. Harry smirked, "Ready?"

Teddy nodded happily, Harry turned and looked at Hermione, "Let's go!"

Normally, London in winter was undesirable. However, it was a pleasant day, a bit chilly with pale sunshine. Harry, Hermione and Teddy apparated at King's Cross Station, Teddy's eyes were full of excitement, Harry still hugging his godson, just in case. Teddy asked, "Daddy, how we get to the zoo?"

Harry said softly, "We will go by taxi."

They got in a taxi to the London Zoo. Teddy was amazed by the city: the Muggles, the architectures, but especially the vehicles. Teddy lowered his voice and asked, "Are all cars enchanted?"

"No, Teddy." Hermione answered, "Muggles are not like us, they don't know any magic. Inside the car, there is an engine and a power generator that is powered by gasoline or electricity. There are many types of cars, like buses, private cars, lorries, trucks, Muggles used them to travel."

"Hermione, you're starting a Muggle Studies lecture to a kid." Harry interrupted. Hermione beamed at him and Harry laughed.

"Muggles are interesting!" Teddy said, his eyes were wide and exploring Muggle London.

-o-o-o-

Mycroft was sitting in his black Bentley as usual, he was on his way to the House of Parliaments. With a file in his hand, he was concentrating on the nation's affairs.

Mycroft Holmes was the British Government. Even though he claimed himself just "occupied a minor position of the British Government", he still was the One, who was working in the shadows. He was intelligent and manipulative, cold and emotionless. A charming smile, three-piece suit and an umbrella were his trademark.

When the car stopped for the traffic light, Mycroft pulled out his pocket watch and seemed to check the time; however, his eyes were staring at the picture hidden inside the watch.

It was Harry. His sentiment.

Mycroft has kept the picture from the day Harry had gone missing. It was years ago, but Mycroft never given up, he still tried his best to look for Harry, his Harry.

Harry's green eyes looked at him from the image. It made Mycroft smiled. Stepping into reality again, he turned to look around. There was a taxi, stopped next to his, where a familiar face caught his eyes. Mycroft Holmes, the British Government behind the scene, was stunned.

Mycroft never believed in gods or anything, but at that moment, he prayed to God that let his dream came true. _Could it be true?_ For what he saw, there was a pair of green eyes, that unforgettable pair of green eyes, which haunted his dreams every night.

Harry.

Mycroft was surprised that he would see Harry again. The file about Harry did not say much, and the search didn't go very far. Harry was lost for nearly five years, and now, here he was.

So when the traffic light turned green, Mycroft ordered his driver to follow the taxi.

_If that is Harry, I will never let him go again._

The taxi stopped at the entrance of the London Zoo. The black Bentley stopped not far from the taxi, letting Mycroft have a good view. He saw a jet-black haired man who was wearing an emerald green turtleneck, dark jeans and an expensive leather jacket get off the taxi.

Mycroft looked at the man's face carefully. Those green eyes behind the glasses, he found that the emerald green turtleneck made his eyes brighter than it used to be. Mycroft smiled, however, his eyes widened when he saw there was others people leaving the taxi too.

A boy, who was wearing a deep blue jumper, white jeans and a navy blue jacket. He was having jet-black hair and green eyes, the same as the young man. A beautiful young woman with bushy brown hair who was wearing a classic sport wear in pale gray, and a classic Burberry coat, also exited the car.

Mycroft blinked; he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. _He had a family? Yes, it could be, Mycroft, it's been years._

_No._

He could not accept it. Mycroft took a more detailed look and started to see if Harry was indeed engaged.

She was not his wife. She did not have a ring indicating she was married or engaged, and neither did Harry. The way they interacted shown that they may have a close relationship but not an intimated one. The little boy had a close relationship with the woman, but not a mother-son relationship.

So, not his girlfriend as well.

She was his best friend.

And the boy… Harry and the boy were very similar by facial features… and they were very close, their attitude was like a father and his son, not like an older brother or cousin. Besides, Harry did not say during their relationship that he had a little brother, or a cousin. The little boy was his son.

Mycroft was shocked.

With no doubt that young man was Harry. But how could it happen? And where was he during all those years?

"Sir, we are running late." His driver reminded him.

"To the Parliament." Mycroft said coolly. He squeezed his fist, swore to himself: No matter what it cost, he needed to find the answer.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your support and comments.**_

_**Special thanks to Didile, as my beta & editor!**_

_**~ Enjoy!**_

* * *

**/ Chapter 6 /**

Teddy was having fun at the zoo. He was excited when he saw the Reptile House and dragged Harry and Hermione inside.

"Daddy! Is it true that you can talk to snakes?" Teddy whispered.

"Yeah, I'm a Parselmouth, I can talk to snakes." Harry remembered his second year; this special talent made everyone at Hogwarts think that he was the Heir of Slytherin. "I did accidentally set free a snake to scare my cousin when I was ten."

"All the old days..." Hermione told their school adventure about the Chamber of Secrets.

"So the basilisk was a giant snake? But why it wouldn't listen to you, daddy?" Teddy confused.

"Yes. And it only listened to Tom." Harry smirked, "and I killed it by using the Sword of Gryffindor, with a dumb luck."

Hermione smiled and said, "We do have loads of adventures throughout Hogwarts' years."

"Yup, I never know why troubles always found me!" Harry laughed and they headed to see the mammals section.

Teddy enjoyed himself so much when he fed the giraffes. His eyes wide-opened and full of excitement, he asked, "Is it possible I can have a giraffe? They are so cute, daddy."

"Oh… well," Harry blinked, "Teddy, I don't think we can keep one at home…" Teddy started to bite his lower lip, Harry hurried to comfort him, "but we can always come to visit them whenever you like."

"Can we come again tomorrow?" Teddy's eyes were shinning.

"Hey, there is the gift shop," Hermione pointed the gift shop, "Teddy, why don't we go and have a look, and Auntie Hermione can buy you some soft toys as your birthday present."

"Let's go then!" Harry walked towards to the shop.

Like every kid, Teddy grabbed all types of animal toys in the basket and was holding a giraffe in his chest.

"You really like giraffes, Teddy?" Harry asked softly.

Teddy nodded, holding the soft toy tight, eyed on the ground.

"Teddy, how about we come here every Saturday?" Harry didn't want to let down his godson. He lowered himself and his forehead against Teddy's.

"Really?" Teddy smiled and he eyed on Harry.

Harry nodded and hugged Teddy. Hermione joined as well, "Auntie Hermione will come too."

Teddy smiled happily, and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing both Harry and Hermione.

Harry put down the basket on the counter and paid. "Alright then, we better go to eat now and then to London Eye."

-o-o-o-

When Mycroft arrived the Parliament, his assistant came forward and reported Mycroft's schedule, "Sir, the meeting with the Under-Secretary of State for Defence will be in fifteen minutes, followed by a meeting with the Prime Minister at two, and a conference call at half past four."

"Thank you. Keep me informed if there is any changes." Before he got the door, he handed a piece of paper to his assistant, and said, "Full details of him and get me today's surveillance video of London Zoo."

"Yes, sir." She read the note.

_Harry Potter_

She looked at her boss's retreating back, she never known why her boss so obsessed with Harry Potter. According to her research, Harry Potter had a training at MI6 for six months, however, after his training he was disappeared. Even if he was on a special or undercover mission, he still can be traceable.

But the truth was, no matter how hard she tried for all those years, there was still not much about him.

Besides, she noticed her boss looked different today.

He looked upset.

Something happened and with no doubt, it was all about a man named Harry Potter.

Therefore, she went straight back to her office, and started working on the surveillance camera footage.

She knew why and what she needed to do next.

-o-o-o-

It was an usual day for Mycroft; paperwork, meeting someone important of the government, making decisions, interrogating some criminal mastermind for information, trying to prevent the World War Three from happening… As the British Government, Mycroft Holmes always looked causally, intelligent, polite and charming.

However, he felt so annoyed today. He tried to make all the meetings short, so that he can back to his office as soon as he can.

Harry was the main concern.

By the time he was back to his office, his assistant already there and ready to give him a report.

"Sir, here is a copy of the footage about Harry Potter in London Zoo today." She placed a DVD on the desk, "We have confirmed that the man in the video is Harry Potter. But he used cash for all the transactions, so we still have no trace about him. Also we did some further searched with all London hotels reservation and guest lists, he is not there, no ATM withdrawal, no record about him from immigration, airlines or train stations. After they visited London Zoo, they went to a pizza restaurant. Then they visited London Eye…"

She trailed off.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows with a questioning look to his assistant.

"We lost them." She said.

"What?"

"After they visited at London Eye, we lost them. We did check all the surveillance cameras but we can't find them, they… they just disappeared. Sorry, sir."

Mycroft understood his assistant already did her best. He opened the file and said, "Anything about the woman and the boy?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Thank you. You may off now."

Mycroft watched the DVD, all there were the footages about Harry with a boy and a mysterious young woman. They stayed together all the time. Mycroft was staring at the monitor, watching Harry's everything, his eyes, his smile, he was happy with the boy and his company.

At least that was not a dream.

Harry Potter was still alive.

-o-o-o-

By the time Harry back to Grimmauld Place, Teddy has already fallen asleep, still holding with a giraffe. Harry put him to his bed, kissed the pink cheek and said, "Happy birthday, Teddy. Sweet dreams."

Harry was exhausted, but he enjoyed the day so much.

"How was the day?" Andromeda gave Harry a cup of tea.

"Great! Teddy did have fun, he asked whether we can keep a giraffe here or not." Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh, a giraffe?" Teddy's grandmother laughed. "How can he come up with such an idea?"

"Well, we fed the giraffe at the zoo and he said they are so cute and wished to have one. I like giraffe too but never want to keep one as a pet." Harry sat down on the sofa and sipped the tea.

"He needs someone company." Andromeda helped herself another tea, "You are busy at work most of the time, and he doesn't have any sibling, poor thing, no mum and dad too. You and I are all he has."

Harry's eyes were on the stairs, he knew Teddy felt bored at home all day long. He sighed, "He is five now and maybe sending him to school will be a good idea."

"School?"

"At least he can make some friends there. I do understand the feeling being locked up at home." Harry leaned back on the sofa, "I was raised by my Muggle relatives; they really don't like to keep me but Dumbledore made them do. I haven't gone to school until I was six. Before I was eleven, I lived in the cupboard under the stair, with no friends and no one caring about me…"

It was a painful past. Harry wanted Teddy to have a happy childhood, unlike him.

"Maybe it's good for him."

"Well… I will talk to Professor McGonagall to seeif she knows about some good schools." Harry stood up and put the cup into the sink, "Good night, Andy."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to my beta & editor, Didile.**_

_**Well, well, well, the BIG scene is coming!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**/ Chapter 7 /**

The snow was covering the country.

It was Christmas time. Ron was back from training on Christmas Eve. Hermione was over the Moon.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron kissed his girlfriend, "I've missed you."

That was what Harry saw when he walked out the green flames, "Look at you both."

"Uncle Ron!" followed by Teddy's voice.

"Harry! Teddy!" Hermione pulled out Ron and hurried forwards.

"Ron, welcome home!" Harry greeted his friend, "How's the training? You look good."

"Well, very intensive, the coach nearly kills us all. No doubt we will make our team in top five next season." Ron looked tanned and more muscular than before. "How are you Harry?"

"Busy as usual, but I think I can have a break after New Year." Harry chuckled.

"I see, the Declaration, am I right?" Harry nodded. "And how's Teddy? You look bigger."

Ron carried Teddy high and made the boy giggle. "I miss you Uncle Ron. I want to play Quidditch."

"What we're waiting for?! Let's go!" Ron wrapped a broom in one hand and carried Teddy in another, then Ron disappeared in the garden.

Harry saw Hermione dropping her eyes and they both walked upstairs to Ron's bedroom.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry made a funny face, Hermione laughed.

"Harry! You are always so sweet."

"We are best friends." They both sat down by the windows so that they can see Ron and Teddy. "That's Ron, you know it."

"Yes, stupid head, never know what I want." Hermione got a temper.

"I don't think so, believe me, he will surprise you." Harry smirked.

"Harry, you know something, don't you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. Tell me!"

"No. Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't make me penetrate your mind Harry." Hermione took out her wand, sounded dangerous.

Harry was handed up in surrender, "Please, Hermione. Anyway you will know it tonight. I better keep this a secret."

-o-o-o-

The Burrow was full of Christmas decorations, warm and happy, Kreacher was there and helping with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Teddy was playing with Victorie in the living room corner, with Andromeda, Fleur and Bill next to them.

Harry was talking with George and Angelina about the joke shop, they planned to expand their business in Liverpool and Manchester.

When the dinner was ready, Arthur gathered everyone around.

"Families, Happy Yule and Merry Christmas!" Arthur was holding a glass of firewiskey.

"Happy Yule and Merry Christmas!" everyone toasted.

"Presents!" the two youngest yelled.

Everyone exchanged the presents.

Harry got a jumper from Mrs. Weasley as usual, an enchanted pocket watch from Mr. Weasley (which was an emergency Portkey), a new black with emerald-green trimmed dress robe from Fleur and Bill, a pair of dragon leather boots from Charlie, a bottle of fine scotch form Percy, a box of new WWW products from George and Angelina, a year-pass of the new Quidditch Seasons from Ron, a book about Ancient Dark Arts from Hermione and a box of dark chocolate from Andromeda.

Harry had prepared presents for everyone as well.

A silk scarf to Mrs. Weasley, a television set with DVD player to Mr. Weasley, a jewel hairpin to Flure, a box of new formula Wolfsbane Potion to Bill, a pocket subtle knife to Charlie, an Armani three-piece suit for Percy, a new model of Firebolt for George and Angelina.

"What about Hermione and me?" Ron protested, "Harry, we are your best friends. How come everyone got a present and we don't?"

"I never miss you both, I will show you both later." Harry smiled and squeezed Ron's shoulder, "No worries."

Ron stared at Harry and Harry winked in return. Ron nodded and walked outside to the hallway.

"Ron, where are you going? The dinner is about to start." Mrs. Weasley called.

A minute later, Ron came back to the dining room. He looked nervous, everyone saw he took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He walked towards Hermione.

"Oh Ron, you're man…" George gasped.

In front of his whole family, Ron took Hermione's hands, then down on one knee, lifted his head and looked into Hermione's eyes, Hermione was in shock and eyes brushed into tears, speechless.

With a ring holding in the other hand, eyes full of sincere, Ron said, "Hermione… my dear, I know I am a stupid and clumsy guy, always make you mad at me… But, I love you! I promise you I will love you more everyday, take care of you, protect you and make you the happiest woman in the world. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

The ring was beautiful, a baroque-style with a small diamond in it. Hermione looked around, the Weasleys were smiling happily and they all nodded. She turned and looked at Ron, he looked so tense, "Hermione, you make me worry…"

Hermione tried to blink back the tears, joys full in her chest, she said, "Yes, yes Ron!"

Ron felt released and pulled the ring out of the box carefully, then slid it onto Hermione's ring finger. Ron raised and kissed Hermione, "Thank you, Hermione. I love you."

"That's the most wonderful Christmas present." Hermione looked at her engagement ring, "It's beautiful."

George walked through the back door and released fireworks outside, "Well done, brother!"

Then everyone circled Ron and Hermione, congratulated them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were so happy, "Hermione, welcome to our family."

"Ron, Hermione," Harry gave them a big hug, and pulled out an envelope from his pocket, "This is my Christmas present to you both."

Hermione opened it up, "A vacation package to Italy? For both of us?"

Harry nodded, "Have a good time, my friends."

"You knew! Harry you knew Ron will propose to me tonight, and you keep it out from me!" Hermione groaned.

"Well, that's the brotherhood." Ron and Harry laughed together.

What a wonderful Christmas.

-o-o-o-

New Year Eve was THE big day for both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds.

For hundreds of years, the existence of the Wizarding World was not the common knowledge of the general public in Muggle World (unless you have a witch or wizard in the family).

Not even Mycroft Holmes, the British Government. In the country, only the Monarch and the Prime Minister were having full knowledge of the Wizarding World and the Ministry of Magic.

As the Joint Declaration was finalized and about to sign, the secret of the Wizarding World was allowed to release to Mycroft Holmes.

On 31st December, Mycroft was invited to a special party at Buckingham Palace. However, he needed to make his first stop at the Prime Minister's office.

"Mycroft." the Prime Minister said, "Have a seat."

"There is something you need me for." Mycroft sat down, eyed on the office desk and found there was a brown envelope with a strange red seal on it.

_M.O.M. - What is it?_

"Mycroft, this is a letter for you."

The Prime Minister handed him the envelope:

**Mr. Mycroft Holmes**

**The Prime Minister's Office**

**10 Downing Street**

**London**

Mycroft opened it and there was a parchment.

**Oath of Secrecy**

**I, Mycroft Holmes, swear that I will not directly or indirectly communicate or reveal any matter to any person about the knowledge of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding World, except specially permitted by the Minister for Magic.**

"An Oath of Secrecy? Ministry of Magic?" Mycroft raised his eyebrows. "What is it? Please explain to me, Tony."

"Mycroft, trust me, before I became the Prime Minister, I didn't believe in such rubbish. But the truth is, on the day I became the Prime Minister, Her Majesty asked me to sign the same thing."

"Her Majesty knew all along..." Mycroft mumbled.

"Of course, I think the Queen Her Majesty signed the same thing too. Sorry to keep this from you for so long, Mycroft. As you see, I signed the Oath so I couldn't reveal anything about it."

"Why now?"

"Because you need to know about them now."

"Should I sign it?"

"Yes, and with your blood as well." the Prime Minister handed Mycroft a pin. He signed it and used the pin to sting his index finger and left a bloody fingerprint on the parchment.

When it was done, the parchment vanished in thin air.

Mycroft gasped.

"That is magic. Well, from now on, I can tell you everything about the Wizarding World and there would be no more secret between us. Tonight, we will sign a Joint Declaration with the Ministry of Magic at Buckingham Palace."

"The Joint Declaration? Sounds that is something about foreign affairs." Mycroft still had no idea what was going on.

"You will know about it later. It's time to go."

-o-o-o-

When they arrived, they were led to one of the Palace's secret chambers. The Queen was already there and she was talking with few guests.

"Your Majesty." They both bowed to the Queen.

"Good evening, Mr. Blair, Mr. Holmes. Let me introduce to you, Mr. Holmes. Mr. Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, Miss Hermione Granger and Lord Harry Potter."

Mycroft raised his head, eyed on three persons who dressed in robes. Apparently, they are witches and wizards. He knew Shacklebolt, who was one of the secretaries to the former Prime Minister. The young woman was the one he saw on that day, and then his eyes met a pair of green ones.

Harry Potter was here; in this secret chamber of Buckingham Palace.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shacklebolt, Miss Granger, Lord Potter. I am Mycroft Holmes." Mycroft held his hand out and shook with all three of them. He noticed there was an engagement ring on Hermione's hand.

He was agitated when he touched Harry's palm. It was so warm, however, he found out that Harry's eyes didn't show any surprise; nor excitement. There were no particular emotions shown in those eyes: no hatred, no pain, no hurt, no love, nothing... The way Harry looked at him was like he was meeting a stranger.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Holmes." Harry said politely.

Then they seated and signed the Joint Declaration. According to the Declaration, Hermione would be Chief Secretary of the Muggle Public Relations Bureau, and Harry, Chief of the Special Defence Unit.

And they will work together on all the issues between the Wizarding World and the Muggle world.

The ceremony was simple but with a huge meaning for the future.

-o-o-o-

Harry didn't get used to socialize. Most of the time, in the parties or functions, he wanted to hide himself in a corner, tried to stay away from the reporters. Sometimes, he even brought along his invisible cloak, to cover himself and leaving quietly .

But, if he came with friends, he felt more comfortable. Like right now, he got himself dressed up, wearing a tailor-made three-piece suit with a black dress robe with emerald-green trimmed (the present from Fleur and Bill), and that highlighted his beautiful green eyes. Harry stayed next to Hermione, and both talked with the Prime Minister.

The night continued with the dinner.

There was only a table for six; the Queen and the Minister sat on the two ends, Hermione sat next to the Prime Minister on the left and Harry sat next to Mycroft on the right.

That was the chance which Mycroft was waiting for the whole night. He was waiting for Harry to start a conversation or having a chance to talk to Harry.

However, Harry has shown no interests to talk to him.

_Was he still angry with me? Or, is he such a good actor?_

It made Mycroft got furious, he couldn't stand Harry's attitude, his eyes narrowed slightly and he was staring at Harry.

That drew Harry's attention. He turned around and said, "Is there anything wrong? Why are you staring at me, Mr. Holmes?"

"I was wondering something Mr. Potter; when you meet an old friend, it is nice to call him by his name." Mycroft said in a soft voice, liked a whisper.

"Sorry?" Harry confused.

"We know each other very well. But is there a reason why you need to pretend not knowing me?" Mycroft demanded an answer.

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes," Harry interrupted, he felt offended, "This is the very first time we met and I don't know what you are talking about. Excuse me."

Harry stood up and walked towards the Queen, he made an apology and kissed the Queen's hand then left the chamber.

Mycroft didn't want Harry to go. He rose from his seat, "Excuse me." He bowed to the Queen, and nodded to the Prime Minister then walked down to the hallway. However, no one was there.

_How can it be possible?_

The minute before Harry was at the door, and the next moment, he vanished. Mycroft knew every single secret passage of the Palace. There was only one way to leave the chamber.

_Apparently, wizards have a way to disappear..._

"Stay away from Harry, Mr. Holmes." It was a female voice from behind. Mycroft turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him.

"Miss Granger?" Mycroft said.

"You heard me so don't make me repeat myself." Hermione stepped closer to Mycroft, "I know everything you have done to Harry and I care about him very much. So, please stay away from Harry."

"Why should I?" Mycroft looked into Hermione's eyes, then her hand, "Is it because you are his fiancée?"

"It's been years, why do you still care?" Hermione ignored Mycroft's question, "Is it because Harry left you first that you angry with him? What did he mean to you? A casual lover? A pet? A sex toy?"

"Stop it!" Mycroft gazed at her and hissed.

"Don't deny it! If you truly loved him or at least cared about him you would never have done such a thing to him. Do you know what you made him do? He loved you so much and you broke his heart and he... he..." Hermione didn't know if she should carry on or not, her heart full of anger. She shook her head, "Why do I need to tell you this? You really don't care, you don't love him at all..."

"No!" Mycroft snapped, "What happened to him? Tell me! I have been searching for him for all those years, I never stopped."

Hermione looked at Mycroft, she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Too late, it's too late now," she said softly, "Harry no longer remembers who you are, Mr. Holmes."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the comments and support! I'm happy that so many of you followed the story.**_

_**All your comments are valuable ^^ especially dogsby, you do inspire me so much!**_

_**By the way, after the last chapter, the story can have a different direction: one with a happy ending, and the other lead to a sad ending. It took me some time to make the choice... I really don't want to upset everyone... so I will stick to my plots and may post the alternative ending after the story is finished.**_

_**Please let me know you guys like to read the alternative or not. **_

_**Special thanks to my beta and editor: Didile. I can't without my beta!**_

_**Again, thanks for your waiting and hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**~ Vinci**_

* * *

**/ Chapter 8 /**

"_It's too late now, Harry no longer remembers who you are, Mr. Holmes."_

Mycroft didn't remember how he hopped onto his Bentley, or how he went back to his house in Kensington. He was now in his living room, dark and silent, the only thing he can sense, was Hermione's voice echoing inside his head.

Tonight was a wonderful night. Meeting Harry again made Mycroft over the Moon. He never expected there would be a pleasant 'back together'; at least he thought he could make a proper apology… and seeking for a chance to… However, the fall was too hard, and it hurt too much.

Mycroft's brain was not functioning. He could not figure out what exactly happened to Harry, and had no idea what caused such thing to happen.

He couldn't think straight or sort out the situation. If Mycroft was a machine, then now it was malfunctioning.

The only thing he knew was that: after all those years, all the efforts to try to locate Harry, were because he knew his life could not live without Harry.

And now, Harry was alive and he physically appeared in front of him. Harry was the same Harry, however, he didn't know him, and didn't remember anything about the time they were together.

Mycroft hadn't just felt upset, he felt hurt too. His mind was empty, and suffering from guilt and despair…

-o-o-o-

There was a dark long shadow moving along the hallway, which entered the living room without making a noise. It was moving slowly and gently, getting closer and closer; and it stopped three feet away from Mycroft.

Off guarded, Mycroft didn't move an inch.

"If I were an assassin, you'd be dead already Mycroft." Said the voice darkly. He took the seat opposite to Mycroft, drew his knees to his chest, and hugged his long legs.

It took quite some time for Mycroft to be back to reality, he slowly turned his head, just like a robot, his face was blank, his eyes were without focus; he was lost.

It was a long time ago that Sherlock had seen his brother look like this.

The last time Mycroft acted like this was the day their father died.

"Hmm… you found him." said Sherlock in a cold-flat voice, his mouth made a small curve, still eyed on his brother, "_No_, no, no. You met him and talked to him, but… he ignored you and turned back to you."

Mycroft remained silent.

Sherlock was waiting for his brother's answer.

After five whole minutes, Mycroft moved his shoulder, staring at his young brother.

"That is none of your business." Mycroft said, expressionless.

That caused a bigger smile on Sherlock's face. He would not miss the chance to tease his brother; he just can't resist it.

"You are in trouble, Mycroft." said Sherlock, "He bothers you so much, and with no doubt, you don't know how to deal with him. Since the first day you met him… well, is it three or four years ago? Anyway, you can't deduce him as usual so you try to get close to him and get to know him. And finally, you fell in love with him in a way that you not even notice. That's funny…"

For a few second, Mycroft didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he stood up and walked to the window, eyes on the streetlights.

Sherlock was telling the truth, and Mycroft knew that 'caring is a disadvantage'. Mycroft sighed.

"Mycroft, you are not just the British Government, you are a Holmes as well. You can have anything you want and no one can say 'no' to you. You just don't like being rejected."

Sherlock's word was like a bomb. Mycroft narrowed his eyes, one hand squeezed his pocket watch.

He never let his heart ruled his head. Even though he loved Harry wholeheartedly, he still couldn't let the emotions take over control. He made a wrong decision before and that caused Harry's disappearance. And that made Mycroft knew that what he should do now, it was to win Harry's heart again.

-o-o-o-

In Mycroft's beliefs, everything was under his control, including his emotion, but everything except Harry. Harry was different. Mycroft can deduce any person in one glance; however, Harry was the only person that he could not deduce. Harry was like a puzzle, and full of mysteries. With his shy smile, the pair of emerald-green eyes, and his mischief but charming personality, all of these attracted Mycroft, and that made him want to know about Harry more. It was because Mycroft wanted to solve the puzzle, to deduce this young man.

And that made Harry become special.

However, Mycroft Holmes was a playboy.

At first, Mycroft treated Harry like his usual boyfriend: a man who can fulfill his needs, for general or physical needs.

As Mycroft was holding a sensitive position in the British government, he was hardly making friends or having a serious relationship. Therefore, he tended to have a casual or short-term relationship, or a more interested in one-night. Since there will not be any trouble afterwards.

The thing has gone differently when Mycroft met Harry. Mycroft spent a month flirting with Harry. This would be a record of Mycroft. Since he never spent such a long time with someone and then lured him to his bed. But, no matter how long Mycroft spent time with Harry, he still couldn't solve the puzzle. And then things got out of control: with Harry's beautiful green eyes and adorable smile; Mycroft was lost. He never fell in love with someone before, therefore, when one day he realized the relationship could not be carried on, it must be stopped.

He could not afford any weakness or distractions, and he knew Harry would become his soft spot.

Well, everything went according to Mycroft's plan. Until Harry's disappeared, and that triggered Mycroft's soft side – even if Mycroft himself felt that he hasn't had one.

He, Mycroft Holmes, the most powerful person in the country, was in love.

And he regretted and felt guilty that he pushed Harry away. Years passed, his love of Harry never faded out, it even grew stronger.

In Buckingham Palace, Harry's mystery was resolved, and Mycroft knew the reason why he could not solve Harry's puzzle.

Because Harry Potter happened to be a wizard.


	10. Chapter 9

**Crazy days... sorry for late update. Thanks for your patient and support.**

**Special thanks to Didile, my beta and editor.**

**Enjoy and hope wouldn't need to wait too long for next update.**

* * *

**/ Chapter 9 /**

'Tomorrow is another day.'… how true that would be.

Maybe Mycroft was wearing a charming smile with polite gestures, but never think that he is harmless; he is a dangerous person.

There were loads to do for Mycroft in a day, the Queen and the country, plus he constantly worried about his younger brother Sherlock. But there would not be a problem to add one more person on his list, and after all, Harry was the matter.

Mycroft took out his pocket watch, Harry's smile was beautiful as always, and that made Mycroft smile too. He knew that he needed to talk with Miss Granger. She was Harry's friend and it seemed she knew something. He texted his assistant. In no time, he got the reply.

_\

_Hermione Jean Granger (19th September, 1979)_

_New PA to the Prime Minster, stated from 1st January 2003_

_Born in London_

_GCSE result 8A* and 2A_

_A-Levei result 3A_

_Graduated from Brown University, Providence (As a transfer student at Oxford University in her first year)_

_Studied in International Relations and Public Administrations_

_Lived with her parents (both are dentists, currently at Southgate)_

_Additional information about Mr. Potter, he will become the new chief of the Special Defence Unit of MI6, starts from 1st January._

_Besides, we found that Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and the boy are now in the London Zoo._

_/__

Amazing. Mycroft was astonished. A witch and a wizard can have a faked record in the government system, and without any notice, the Prime Minister must do a great job on it.

Wasting no time, Mycroft got ready and left home, hopped onto his car and headed to the London Zoo.

-o-o-o-

It would a bit ridiculous to wear a three-piece suit to the zoo, therefore Mycroft dressed in a casual way – without his waistcoat and tie, and the shirt was left the top three buttons opened.

He looked fresh and casual when he hopped off the car. With the information from his assistant, Mycroft found that small company in five minutes.

Instead of walking towards them and asking "Would you mind me join?" Mycroft choose to follow them.

Mycroft kept the safety distance from Harry, so that they would not get notice of him. He saw Harry with a little boy who had the same jet-black and bright green eyes as Harry. The mysterious boy was so adorable, Mycroft really didn't care if Harry did have a son, as long as Harry could come back to him.

When he saw them stop at the giraffes, they fed the animals and the boy giggle a lot, with the smile on the boy's face, he just looked like a mini Harry. Mycroft couldn't help it; he took out his phone and started taking pictures.

-o-o-o-

Even today was a Wednesday, but it was New Year Day, luckily the zoo was not too crowned, therefore Teddy was held hand-in-hand with Harry and Hermione, and this time. Like their usual visited, they went to meet the giraffes first.

As Teddy loved giraffes so much, they stayed there over an hour, feeding them, taking a lot of pictures, Teddy even named each giraffes himself, he never given up and asked whether they can have one at home.

"Teddy, you already have loads of giraffes at home." Harry kissed Teddy's forehead.

"But I can't ride them daddy." Teddy blinked.

"Ride on a giraffe? Hmm… I think there will be much more fun riding on a broomstick." Harry suggested.

After that, they stopped by the Reptile House. The snakes were happy to see Harry again, since not much human can talk to them.

Normally they were complaining about how boring their life could be, they needed some new friends here, and they were losing their appetite because the food was awful. But today, one of them said, "Harry, I see there is a strange man at your back… never see him before… his eyes keep following you… but funny… I can smell care… did you know him?"

Harry tried to turn around, and the snake spoke again, "No… Harry… he seemed to notice… and now he is hiding behind the column…"

Harry bit his lower lip and tried whether if he could see the man in the glass panel's reflection. But to no use, he couldn't see anything. Who would be that man? Why was he following them? He lowered his voice and told Hermione what the snake told him.

-o-o-o-

When Mycroft saw Hermione walking towards him, he was shocked. Since he had found a good spot to hide himself and there should be no reason that he got to be noticed. However, he was dealing with people who know magic… that would be another story.

Mycroft stayed calm and greeting Hermione with a polite smile, "Good morning, Miss Granger. How nice to see you here."

"Same to you, Mr. Holmes." said Hermione, "What makes you come here? You seems not that kind of person who is interested in animals."

"The zoo is open to public, and I…"

"Hey, here you are Mycroft," a cheerful voice from behind, a man with dark curly hair who was a few inches shorter than Mycroft, was approaching.

"My brother, Sherlock. It is Miss Hermione Granger, the Prime Minster's new PA," said Mycroft.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger." Sherlock smiled.

"Another Holmes… perhaps we need some special arrangement then." Hermione muttered, then turned back to Mycroft, without took out her wand; she cast a silencing charm over him and herself. She leaned forwards and said, "I don't know what you're up to, but don't give me a reason to hex you, Mr. Holmes."

She removed the spell and shook hands with Sherlock, "Nice you meet you too." and smiled at Mycroft. "Well, I better go now. Wish you two have fun today and will see you tomorrow at the office."

They both were watching Hermione retreating and Mycroft said, "What are you doing here Sherlock?"

"I'm trying to help." Sherlock shoved his shoulder, his eyes narrowed, "Interesting… She is different from us. It's hard to define, but she does not 'belong' to this world, our world. Where is she from? She did say something to you, but why I can't hear that?"

"You're better not to know." Mycroft said sulkily.

-o-o-o-

"Who are those guys?" Harry asked when Hermione came back.

"The Holmes brother." said Hermione. "Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes."

"They are brothers? Hang on, Hermione, you just said his name was Sherlock Holmes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I knew Sherlock Holmes."

"What are you saying Harry?" Oh no, there would be a big trouble. Hermione felt her feet were icy cold now. "How did you know about Sherlock Holmes?"

"From MI6 of course," said Harry, "Remember I was having training there, and that gave me a chance to get hold of some classified files. Sherlock Holmes has a file there."

"Is he an agent? Did you meet him before?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No. As I remembered, his file is under a category of 'Surveillance 2'. Of course I didn't go through every single file, there are over thousands there, I just read those are about us."

Hermione exhaled silently, she felt revealed. Lucky that Harry knew about Sherlock Holmes and never met him before. Otherwise, she needed to modify Harry's memory again. If not, Harry would notice that his memory had been modified.

After all, she was the only person that known Harry's secret.

"Hermione, do you know anything about Mycroft Holmes? Why he is following us? Honestly, I really don't know what he wants from me…" Harry hissed. "He would be a nightmare. I can imagine that I will have a tough time to work with him."

"He said he was visiting the zoo, apparently with his brother." Even Hermione never believed a word form Mycroft, but, she couldn't tell Harry the truth, "Well, the zoo is opened to public."

"That prat is so strange… said something strange to me last night, and now following me…"

"Why don't we go the Diagon Alley to join Ron for lunch?" Hermione suggested.

-o-o-o-

Next day at about noon, before Mycroft left his office, he received a phone call from an unknown number. He ignored it. And a second later, there was a text.

_** Good morning, Mr. Holmes. It's Hermione Granger. Please stay, I am on my way. **_

Mycroft was never expected that Hermione Granger would come to visit him. Therefore, he stayed in his office and waited for the knock.

However, no one was outside the door.

There was a strange noise came from his fireplace. Mycroft stared at it, suddenly, there was a green flame lighting the fireplace, then he saw Hermione Granger, dressed in an executive suit, with 2-inch heels and a handbag in her hand, walked out of the green flame.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes." said Hermione, she dusted off her skirt. Mycroft saw she took out a wand from her handbag and muttered something.

"Sorry for the late notice." Hermione apologized, with a smile on her face, she put her wand back into her handbag.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. You just cast a spell, what is that for?" Mycroft pointed the fireplace, "And how is that work?"

"A protection charm, to keep our conservation in secret. And _that _is a Floo Network; a transportation system for witches and wizards. By the way, welcome to the Wizarding World. No worries, I will never pop-in without notice." She put down a wooden box on the office table, "Besides, the fireplace in your home is connected to the Network as well. Oh, call me Hermione, please."

Mycroft was looking at the box, and wonder how that handbag can manage to fit them. Before he reached out his hand, they were glowing. "That box is a…"

"Nuntium."

"A mailbox?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, we are not dealing with technology, therefore we can't send you information thought an email. Of course we can Owl you but it would be very odd that an owl is flying in and out all day."

"Owl? So that is true that you are using owls to deliver letters." Mycroft did not surprise.

Hermione nodded, "So, that is the solution. We can communicate with each other by using it. Mr. Holmes, when you find the box is glowing like right now, that means you have a message. Since it was you who signed the Oath, then there will be no one can see the glowing or open the box except you; and we have another one for your home, just in case. If you are looking for us, you can call us or stop by at our office."

Mycroft opened the box and found that there was a pile of parchments. He took them out and had a look.

"These are the records of our kind who are active at the Muggle Britain. Most of them are under the MI6 Surveillances 1 or 2," Mycroft looked at Hermione, she said, "They may have a special talent, but they are all no harm to the public."

"I have a question." Mycroft crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just ask."

"Why you call us 'Muggles'?"

"That means non-magic people, just like you call us witch or wizard."

Mycroft nodded, "And where is your office, Miss Granger?"

"I share the office with Harry, at the Diogenes Club." Hermione handed Mycroft a name card.

"The club is…"

"For men's only." Hermione interrupted, "I know, but I don't need to get in there by using the front door."

"Ah, the Floo Network." Mycroft was wondering how powerful that magic would be.

"Yes. For the absolute-silent rule, that makes a perfect choice as our office. Also, you stay there quite often." Hermione rose from her seat and said, "Will you have time Mr. Holmes? I would like you can join me with lunch."

-o-o-o-

They ended up sitting in a teahouse, in the foyer. When the waiter finished their order, Hermione cast a non-verbal silencing charm.

"You cast a charm again, and you did it yesterday as well. That's the reason why Sherlock can't hear you." Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

"Mr. Holmes, there is one thing you should know, do not try to bug or set up any camera in our office, it never works." Hermione looked into Mycroft's eyes, with a mischief smile.

Mycroft smirked, "Don't be so sure."

"Well, the anti-Muggles spell can absolutely make ALL electronic devices malfunctioned. You can try, but it would turn out a record of white noise and a snow video recording."

"Should we recruit witches and wizards to become our agents and spies?" Mycroft said, still wearing a polite smile.

"After the Declaration, I think that is possible." Hermione added milk to her tea. "Let's don't talk about work. You do know why I ask you out, Mr. Holmes."

"Harry." His eyes stared at the bushy-haired woman.

Hermione nodded, "I told you to stay away from Harry, why you followed us at the zoo yesterday?"

"Miss Granger, you said that Harry no longer remembers me, there are only two circumstances that a person can lose his or her memories. Amnesia, one's memory lost because of a head injury or brain damage; or under a self-defence mechanism - a psychological reason - mentally deleted or hidden certain memories to ease the hurt and pain. Otherwise, the person is under hypnotism." Mycroft's sharp eyes were telling Hermione he would never give in.

"No." Hermione said softly.

Mycroft glanced at her face.

"You think Harry has amnesia, or is hypnotized, well, that's a very logical assumption. And under either condition, memories can be recovered. But, you need to know, we are witches and wizards, for what we can do, it's beyond your -Muggles'- imagination. And for your information, Mr. Holmes, there is nothing you, or me, can do to recover Harry's memories." Hermione sipped the tea.

"Nothing is impossible." Mycroft was not a person who would give up easily, "and nothing is too late."

"_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop_." Hermione leaned back, turned her face and looked away, sighed, and looked at Mycroft again. "Just like Harry and you. Mr. Holmes, you barely know anything about Harry. You never know where he came from, and what he had been through. May be you like him, or love him with a passion, but I doubt it. Harry deserved anyone that loved him but you."

"For what that makes you think I did not deserve Harry?"

"You never treated him seriously. You lied to him, denied the relationship. For me, you just played with him, and you are the kind of person that never want a relationship. You just take what you want, you don't care about him, and was never in love with him. If you do, then, on that day, when he turned and walked away, you should chase him and caught him right there, without hesitation. But you didn't, that broke Harry's heart, and that made him to make a decision and ask for my help." Hermione never forget that face, which was full of tears and pain. She had never seen Harry had such face before, not on the day Cedric died, not the day he lost his godfather, and not even the day they lost Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Holmes, you told me that you searched for Harry for years. Why?"

Mycroft never known he needed to gain someone's trust, Hermione was full of doubts about his intention. It was so hard for Mycroft to confess that he was wrong, but he really wanted to know what Harry did to himself.

"I understand your concerns, Miss Granger. I am not a saint and I may made a mistake, but I want to know what Harry asked from you."

"Some mistakes can be fixed, but some of them cannot. I hope you understand, I will always be by his side so don't give me a reason to curse you. For all my wish is Harry's happiness. He deserved someone to care him and love him unconditionally."

"I am and I can." That was the reason Mycroft spent all those years to search Harry. "For all I want to know, is what happened to him, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up, waved her hand casually to removing the charm.

"I know Harry since he was eleven, and for all Harry wants, is a family. Never promise anything that you can't give, Mr. Holmes. Don't bother Harry, he has a family that he never dream of." Before she left, she turned around, "You do know I'm not Harry's fiancée, so what's the point to ask?"

"To ensure there is nothing between Harry and me." Mycroft said firmly.


End file.
